Lost Lover
by the-wife-of-a-winchester
Summary: Anastasia, a saiyan woman, now lives on Earth. But what happens when an old friend drops by to come find her? Not too great at summary's, folks. XD Raditz/OC, Future Vegeta/OC. Rating is only T, but may go up.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first DBZ fanfiction. I've been getting into it a lot lately, so this is where I can up with the idea. If you see any spelling errors, let me know! Enjoy and R&R 3

Anastasia, a young, saiyan woman, lay in the soft grass under a large oak tree. Ah, Earth. So much more peaceful then her home planet. The again, she did miss it there sometimes.

What she didn't miss, however, was when men constantly tried to get into her pants or trying to fight her every chance they got. Saiyan females were rare, but it wasn't like she wasn't the only one.

So Anastasia had decided to move to Earth for the time being, just for a change. It was nice here; she met a good group of people, and became friends with most of them. But something was missing…

Though she loved her new friends, she couldn't help but miss the few she had at home.

Now, two years later, she lay under a tree peacefully staring at the sky in thought. She was pulled out of her thoughts as her blue scouter beeped rather loudly.

Sitting up, Anastasia looked upwards where the power was generating from. It felt familiar so how. Her dark blue eyes went wide as a man touched down in front of her.

A small grin pulled at the mans lips. "Well now, I knew I sensed something sweet." Raditz smirked, arms now crossed over his chest.

Anastasia scrambled to her feet, eyes wide in surprise. She ran over to the large man, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. "I missed you!" She cried, resting her head against his chest.

Raditz scoffed at the un-saiyan like gesture, but pulled the girl close to him. "It's been a while, huh?" He said quietly, almost purring as her soft tail wrapped itself around his own.

The saiyan women looked up at her best friend, still holding onto Raditz tightly. "Why did you come here?" She asked curiously.

"Two reasons," Raditz replied, taking a seat on the grass after letting her go. "Firstly, I was looking for you," He paused, his tail now wrapping around her waist protectively. "Secondly, I'm trying to find Kakarot."

Anastasia leaned on the large saiyan, raising an eyebrow. "Your brother?" She asked, looking up at him as he nodded.

"Yeah, it's time for him to know what he really is." Raditz explained, glancing up at the sky.

Anastasia nodded, looking up at the sky as well. "Will you go back home after?" She asked, pulling her scouter off.

Raditz nodded slowly. "Hopefully with both you and Kakarot." He said with a chuckle.

Anastasia smiled softly. "We'll see. I kinda like it here." She admitted, looking a bit sheepish.

Raditz laughed. "Aww, have you gone soft from being on this weak planet?" He teased, poking her in the side.

A small squeak emitted from the girl's lips and she clutched her side, giggling. "If you remember, I've always been a bit of a softy."

"True, very true." Raditz chuckled, leaning back on his hands, his tail still securely wrapped around her waist. "Speaking of going soft, have you kept up with your training?"

Anastasia nodded. "I have a couple good sparing partners here, so we train a few times a week."

"Good," Raditz said with a smirk. "I wouldn't want you to turn into a weakling like the other people on this planet."

Anastasia rolled her eyes. "I may be a softy, but I'm not weak." She replied, arms now crossed over her chest.

Raditz held up his hands defensively, looking amused. "I never said you were, I was just saying I hope you weren't."

"Good." Anastasia huffed playfully, side glancing at the man.

Raditz raised an eyebrow. "You're not pouting, are you?" He asked.

"Of course not." Anastasia said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Good," The man chuckled. "A true saiyan would never pout."

Anastasia scoffed. "You've apparently never seen Vegeta when he doesn't get his way then." She joked.

Raditz laughed loudly. "I guess I haven't." He chuckled, laying back.

Anastasia looked down at the man, her tail curling around his as a silence fell over the two. It wasn't awkward, but simply an understanding that they didn't have anything to say to each other.

That all changed, however, when Raditz sat up and tackled the girl. She let out a yelp of surprise as the older of the two crawled onto her.

"Have you ever thought about what it would be like if we were mates?" The saiyan man questioned, quickly pinning Anastasia's hands above her head.

Anastasia's eyes widened, but she nodded. She'd thought about it occasionally. "Yes…what are you getting at?" She asked.

Raditz smirked, placing a deep, rough kiss on her lips, grinning when she returned the action, tongues battling together happily. He pulled away. 'What would you say about us mating?"

"I…" Anastasia paused to think. This could go a few ways. They could mate, and a saiyan bond could form between them, letting them know they were soul mates. They could also mate, and a bond would form. Or they could simply just do nothing at all. But Raditz wasn't one for getting rejected. "I suppose it couldn't hurt…" She whispered with a light blush.

Raditz couldn't grin any wider if he had been asked to. "Excellent." He purred as he descended onto the body below him.

Anastasia was in a euphoric mood. Mating had been wonderful, even when they realized they hadn't bonded. She had seen an almost gentle side to Raditz. Her high had died down a bit when the man had left to go confront his brother.

Hours later, after sensing a couple high power levels shoot up and die down, she flew to the open area where she felt them.

To Anastasia's horror, not only did she find a dying Raditz, she also found her good friend Goku in the same condition.

Goku was surrounded by his tight knit group of friends, while Raditz was left bleeding alone. She ran over to him, tears stinging her eyes. Kneeling down, she gently pulled his head onto her lap. "Raditz…?"

Raditz let out a raspy breath, eyes opening. "Good…I'll have something nice to look at when I croak…" He spat up a bit of blood, coughing.

Anastasia was quick to wipe away the blood from his mouth. "Don't say that…" She whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her fingers ran through his soft hair.

Raditz reached up shakily, cupping her cheek with a calloused hand. He leaned up, weakly trying to reach the girls lips.

Anastasia met him half way, trying not to cry into the kiss. She held onto him tightly, afraid to let go.

Raditz's shaky breathing had gotten worse over the few moments they kissed and as he pulled away, he was gasping for air.

Anastasia stroked his cheek comfortingly, biting her lip as the saiyan man let out a raspy breath. "Please don't die…" She whispered, though something in the back of her mind told her he would.

"I'm sorry," Raditz ground out, eyes starting to glaze over. "I didn't want to leave you so soon." Again he coughed, blood running from his mouth, down his chin and dripping onto Anastasia's arm.

Anastasia clung to Raditz, her tail curling tightly around his. "I'll bring you back, no matter what." She whimpered, wishing there was something she could do for him.

With one last shaky breath, Raditz whispered something around the lines of. 'I've always loved you' before going limp in her arms, dark eyes sliding closed.

Anastasia felt the man go limp, letting out a wail of anguish. She continued to cradle the man in her arms, closing her eyes tightly, trying to keep the waterfall of teas from falling. Her eyes snapped open and she whipped her head around as a hand rested on her shoulder.

Krillen, a friend of both her and Goku's, looked down at her. Grief was clear on his face and he sniffed. "We've lost two great fighters." He whispered.

Anastasia nodded slowly, shoulders shaking as she cried silently. "It's not fair…" She cried, wiping her eyes furiously.

The monk sighed, sitting down beside her." No, it's not. But once we collect the Dragon Balls, we can bring Goku back." He replied.

The female saiyan shot him a tear filled glare. "Just Goku?" She hissed, eyes narrowing.

Krillen scratched the back of his head. "Well, year. That Raditz guy kinda started all of this." He said, trying to avoid her gaze.

Anastasia was about to yell a come back at him, but something distracted her. A beeping noise could be heard coming from the scouter on Raditz's face, as well as quiet voices. She reached over, turning the volume up to figure out who was talking.

"…I think he might be dead, Vegeta." A deep voice that belonged to Nappa, a man she had met years ago, said.

"Big deal, who cares." A harsh voice replied. "It'll take about a year to get there, but we'll find the Dragon Balls, make our wish, and kill every damn person on that weak planet."

Anastasia listened as a small click was heard, the microphone on the other end turned off. She couldn't believe it…Vegeta and Nappa were coming here? And it sounded like they were going to destroy Earth. Glancing over her shoulder, Anastasia noticed Krillen had run back over to their friends, probably warning them of they had just heard.

Slowly, Anastasia stood up, picking Raditz's still body up with a huff. She was glad that she was a saiyan, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to pick up something or someone so heavy.

Bulma looked over at Anastasia tearfully. "These saiyans…you know them, right? Can't you stop them?" The teal haired women asked, holding Goku's young son, Gohan, in her arms.

Anastasia looked over at her and shook her head. "Our safest bet is to train hard and prepare for them to come." She replied, starting to hover in the air. She waved to the small group before flying away, the large body in her arms.

Moments later, Anastasia arrived at her cottage in the mountains. She kicked the door open, dragging Raditz into the house. There had to be a way she could preserve his body. Just rotting in the ground like a simple human didn't seem right to her. He hadn't been dead for very long, so maybe she could put him in the healing tank? Would it be powerful enough to bring him back?

There was nothing saying it would, nor was there anything saying it wouldn't. All she could do was try…but how would she handle the failure?

Anastasia stumbled back after sliding the man into the healing tank, rubbing her arms as the feeling started to return. IT had been a while since she'd carried something so heavy. She sat down, shoulders slumping as she looked up at the tank.

The man was still, aside from bobbing up and down in the water he floated in. Bubbles emitted from the mask she'd put on, hoping the oxygen would help him wake.

Hours had passed, and Anastasia was curled up on the cold floor, asleep; the events of the day had left her exhausted.

When she finally awoke, her eyes instantly began tearing up. There was no change in Raditz's vitals…he was still very dead.

Anastasia stood up shakily, pressing the preserving button, watching as a curtain like thing slid down, hiding the mans body from view. She couldn't look at him right now.

The women walked up the stairs, shuffling her feet. Slowly, she stepped into her room, stripping her clothes off. After a quick look around, Anastasia pulled on an over-sized shirt before sliding into her bed with a sigh.

Anastasia's body shook as a wave of grief washed over her, her own tail wrapping around her waist in comfort. She had lost someone so dear to her.

Crying loudly into her pillow, the saiyan curled into a ball. It felt good to let out all of that grief, even though her eyes were starting to sting.

Anastasia took a shaky breath, clawing at her own arms. She forced herself to calm down, shutting her eyes tight. As soon as she relaxed herself, she fell into a restless, dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my god guys, I'm so sorry it took so long to upload the second chapter. I had a bit of writers block and then I kept putting off typing it up. I'll start on the third chapter as soon as I get some more ideas. And if anyone has any ideas as to where the plot should go, I would love to hear them! Just review with some or send me a PM! Alright, here's chapter two! Enjoy! 3

Over the next few weeks, Anastasia kept mostly to herself, only leaving her cottage when food was needed. Raditz's death had hit her hard, and she was just now starting to come out of her depression.

Today was different, however. Instead of cooping herself up in her home, Anastasia decided she'd help Gohan with his training. At least that would get her out of the house for a while.

Flying from her place in the mountains, Anastasia scanned the ground curiously. She could sense they weren't far. As she spotted the tall, green Namekian, Anastasia touched down beside him. "Hi."

Piccolo didn't even turn his head as the saiyan sat next to him. He did, however, stop meditating and opening his eyes. "Morning, haven't seen you in a while." He said in his deep voice.

"Yeah…" Anastasia said, rubbing the back of her neck. "I've just been trying to…get over things."

If Piccolo had eyebrows, he would have raised one. "And how's that going?" He asked, glancing over at the woman.

Anastasia let out a sigh, bringing her knees to her chest childishly. "It's hard." She said quietly, resting her chin on her knees.

Piccolo rested a comforting hand on Anastasia's shoulder. "It'll get better." He said softly.

Anastasia smiled slightly up at him. "Thanks, Piccolo." She said.

Piccolo nodded before looking over his shoulder as he heard something.

Gohan ran towards the two, smiling brightly. "Mr. Piccolo! Mr. Piccolo! I can fly now!" The young boy exclaimed, jittering with excitement.

Piccolo smirked, standing up and crossing his arms over his broad chest. "Yeah?" Show me then."

Gohan nodded before closing his eyes in concentration. A moment later, he was floating in the air. "See?"

Piccolo clapped his hands together, a proud glint in his eyes. "Very good, Gohan."

"Great job, Gohan!" Anastasia praised, smiling at the boy. He was persistent, just like his father.

Gohan beamed happily at the two adults, touching back down. "Thanks!" He cried, giggling as Anastasia picked him up easily and spun him around.

"Don't baby him." Piccolo said, sitting back down to meditate.

"Aww, I'm not." Anastasia smiled, letting the little boy crawl onto her back.

"I need a break anyway, Mr. Piccolo." Gohan said, squealing happily as Anastasia hovered in the air.

"Fine," Piccolo grumbled, arms resting on his knees. "Go get some lunch or something."

Gohan cheered loudly as Anastasia began flying towards her house. "I'm starved!" He said loudly, clinging to the girl's neck.

Anastasia laughed softly, glancing over her should at Gohan. "Oh yeah?" Been training hard with Piccolo?" She asked as they arrived at her home.

Gohan nodded, jumping off of her back with ease. "Yeah, Mr. Piccolo has been keeping me pretty busy," He explained, trotting after Anastasia into the house. "He wants me to get strong, just like…" The young boy trailed off, stopping the sentence with a frown.

Anastasia lead Gohan into the kitchen, turning to look at him as he stopped talking. "Like who, Gohan?" She asked curiously.

"He wants me to be strong like dad…" Gohan said quietly, rubbing his eyes.

Anastasia frowned, kneeling down to be level with the boy. "It's okay, Gohan…" She cooed softly, pulling the small demi-saiyan into a hug.

Gohan cried into the woman's shoulder, tiny hands grasping the fabric of her shirt. Piccolo hadn't given him much of a chance to grieve, what with all the training he had him doing. It felt nice to let everything out.

It took a few moments for Anastasia to realize she too was crying. She let out a deep breath, pulling from the embrace and kissing Gohan's forehead. "We need to be strong, alright?"

Gohan wiped his eyes, smiling slightly. "Right." He agreed, watching as Anastasia stood.

Anastasia nodded, returning the smile and setting Gohan on the counter. "Now let's make you some lunch!"

After a quick lunch, Anastasia brought Gohan back to the training grounds Piccolo had picked for them. Both saiyans felt better after their little talk and were ready for training.

While Piccolo went off by himself, Anastasia focused on helping Gohan with controlling his chi and flying abilities. Thankfully, he was a quick learner.

A few hours later, Anastasia decided to call it a day and hand he training back to Piccolo. "I'll be back tomorrow, alright, Gohan?" She promised, ruffling the young boy's unruly hair.

Gohan nodded, hugging Anastasia around the leg for a moment. "Alright!" He said cheerfully.

"Train hard," Anastasia said before turning her gaze to Piccolo. "And make sure you let him have a few breaks, okay? He's still a child."

Piccolo grunted in response, but nodded, waving as she took her leave. "We'll see you tomorrow then."

Anastasia turned to look at the alien, already floating in the air. "Yeah," She replied before flying off. The saiyan woman flew high over the trees, enjoying the amazing view she had.

A few minutes later, she touched down on her porch, yawning softly and stretching. A bath…a bath sounded nice after a day of training. And it was just her luck that her was already filled and had been warming up all day.

Anastasia undressed slowly, not bothering to fold the garments. When she was bare, she walked around the porch to the back of the house where her tub was located.

Dipping a toe in, the woman let out a content sigh, before sliding her whole body into the warm water.

Anastasia's tail curled around her waist as she settled into the tub. She leaned back against the wall of the tub, closing her eyes in thought. As she let her mind wander, she remembered the first time she'd met Raditz.

**Flash Back**

"If you fail next time, so help me Kami I will…" Frieze, a horrible alien man who traveled around the universe to collect planets and kill everyone on said planets paused, glaring as the saiyan woman stood up weakly. "Just get out of my sight!" He hissed, turning around.

Anastasia stood up slowly, rubbing her now throbbing side. She had just returned from an unsuccessful raid and was now getting punished for it.

After gazing at the dent in the wall her body had made when she was thrown against it, she silently left the room, hurrying to get back to her own quarters. In her rush, Anastasia didn't even sense someone was following her. She opened the door to her room, screaming in surprise as she turned, looking up at the man who had appeared in the doorway. "Who're you?"

Raditz glanced into the room with a raised eyebrow as he watched Frieza slam the saiyan woman into the wall angrily. One of the last saiyans and the only woman Frieze had recruited. He'd never spoken to her before, but he'd seen her many times.

The man jumped out of his thoughts as Anastasia stumbled past him, moving as fast as she could, it seemed like. He blinked before following her, deciding it was a good time to officially introduce himself.

As the girl opened the door to her suite, Raditz leaned on the door frame. He winced, however, when she let out a scream.

"Who're you?" She asked, obviously panicked. One of her hands was still clutching her wounded side.

"I'm Raditz," The large man replied, a green scouter placed over his eyes. He had unruly black hair that hung past his waist and onyx eye and his armor hugged his muscled body wonderfully.

Anastasia rubbed her now bruising side absentmindedly, staring up at the man. "Can I help you with something?" She asked, feeling a little intimidated by him.

Raditz stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. "You're a saiyan." He stated.

Anastasia blinked. "Yeah, I am. So what-" She instantly froze as she felt something wrap itself around her brown tail. Raditz had a tail, quite similar to hers actually, which meant only one thing…"You're saiyan too?"

Raditz chuckled as Anastasia tail curled around his own. "Yes, I am."

Anastasia instantly felt close to Raditz, smiling lightly. "I hadn't met any saiyans since I got here." She said quietly.

"And I haven't met any women her," Raditz countered, leaning back against the door. "Looks like it's a first for both of us." H paused watching her wince as his tail brushed against her side. "Let me treat your wounds."

Anastasia backed up slightly, shaking her head. "It's okay, it's not that bad!" She lied; saiyans generally weren't supposed to show weakness.

Raditz narrowed his dark eyes, grabbing one of her hands. "You're lying, I can tell," He grumbled. "Now sit down and let me help you."

Being as intimidated as she was by him, Anastasia quickly sat down on her bed. "Okay.'

"Undress." Raditz said, kneeling down on one knee in front of her.

Anastasia flushed brightly. "What?" She squeaked, scooting back on her bed. Who did he think he was?

Raditz continued to glare. "Do it! I need to see your wounds!" H hissed, frowning a bit as the girl flinched away. "Something else wrong?"

"I…just don't like getting yelled at and pushed around." Anastasia admitted, shoulders slumping a bit.

Raditz sighed softly, patting her knee. "I'm not trying to harm you, alright?" He said, watching as she nodded.

"Alright…" The brunette agree quick, starting to remove her dark armor Once that was off, she wiggled herself out of her spandex leotard, leaving her simply in her undergarments. A large bruise from her left hip all the way up her side was already formed, as well as a welt cross her left rib cage.

Raditz rubbed his chin as he looked at the wounds. "Looks like a couple ribs are broken." He said aloud to himself, running a large finger over the welt.

Anastasia winced, biting her lip. "I-is that so?" She asked, leaning away from his touch.

Raditz nodded, standing up. "I'll be right back." He said, already heading out to the door.

Nodding, Anastasia laid back in bed. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the throbbing on her ribs.

Raditz returned a few minutes later, a few things in his hands. He took a seat on her bed, uncapping a tube of healing ointment. "This might be cold." The older saiyan said, squeezing some onto his hand before starting to rub it over the welt.

Anastasia whimpered quietly, becoming aware of how sore she was. She watched as he unwrapped a large bandage, sitting up a bit to give him room to wrap it around her. "Thank you for this."

Raditz nodded, capping the tube back up. "Not a problem." He watched as she quickly got dressed.

"I have a feeling were gong to see each other more." Anastasia said with a smile, leaning back against her pillows.

Raditz chuckled. "So do I." He said, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Keep yourself out of trouble, kid." He stood again, waving as he headed for the door.

"I will." Anastasia replied, waving back as Raditz left the room. She let out a light sigh. _'At least I have a friend here now.'_ She thought to herself, snuggling under the covers and falling asleep.

And friends they were, nearly inseparable. Raditz protected Anastasia with all he had, making sure they were assigned to the same raids as much as possible.

Even when Anastasia decided to sneak off to Erath, he supported her even thought inside, the saiyan thought she was insane for it. Who would want to go to such a weak planet? But Raditz helped her none the less, despite the sinking feeling he had when she left.

The truth was Raditz had fallen in love with the saiyan woman; he'd known so the first time they met. But he had never told her, in secret fear of being rejected.

So when Raditz was sent to Earth, he was quite excited. He had finally built up enough courage to tell her his true feelings, and intended to start a life with her.

**End Flashback**

Anastasia reopened her eyes, frowning as she realized the water had gotten cold while she had been deep in thought. Pulling herself out of the bath, she wrapped a towel around herself.

Her eyes were stinging with tears as she walked into the house and up the stairs; this had been happening a lot after Raditz's death and all, and she hated how much weakness it showed.

Lying down, Anastasia fell asleep crying one again.


End file.
